It is widely acknowledged that the vehicle by which drug compounds are introduced into the body are of critical significance. Such vehicles have an important influence on such variables as drug stability and efficacy, frequency of adverse drug reactions and bioavailability.
This invention concerns an oral delivery system for pharmaceutical components which comprises a microemulsion and other related dosage forms, based upon an aqueous, liquid two phase coacervate system. The dosage forms of the invention are useful to prepare and deliver drugs, biologicals, enzymes, and other pharmacologically active compositions. The physical-chemical, pharmaceutic and thermodynamic characteristics of the disclosed delivery system account for its unusual solvent and other desirable properties. The use of a coacervate system to prepare the microemulsion and related dosage forms of this invention contributes to the compositions' unusual bioavailability characteristics.